House of Discovery / House of Hyper
House of Discovery / House of Hyper are the 10th and 11th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on January 10, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Summary House of Discovery Victor is seen putting a small black feather on top of a door frame that leads to the attic. In the living room, everyone is joking about how Victor sprained his ankle. Victor comes in and announces to the students that he believes that someone is messing around in the house, and he is determined to find out whom. At school, Fabian is concerned and suggests to stop searching for a while since Victor is on to them, but Nina tells him that they should continue their search. In the bathroom, Mara complains to Patricia about Amber constantly talking about Mick. Pressured by Patricia, Mara confesses that she likes Mick. She thinks that everything was going great during their study sessions and that Amber and Mick don’t have much in common. Unknown to either of them, Amber overhears this while in one of the stalls. In Alfie and Jerome's room, Alfie is upset at Jerome because Mick and Amber ended up back together. Jerome attemps to console him. In Patricia and Nina's room, Patricia tells Mara that she isn't mad at Nina anymore since she had nothing to do with Joy, but still doesn't trust her due to being secretive. Patricia remembers that Nina had hidden a box under her bed and quickly goes to look in it. She dismisses the key inside, but realizes Nina's diary is in there. She reads it out loud, much to Mara's dismay, and reveals that Nina has a crush on Fabian, calling him "a bit of a Geek Chic". However, Nina also wrote that Patricia was the meanest person she ever met. Nina comes in just as Patricia puts the box away. She reminds them that Amber and Mick's party had started as Patricia stares at her. At Amber and Mick's party, Nina and Fabian take advantage of the chaos to go to the attic. They rush off while Jerome tells Alfie to get a girl with an "irresistible pick-up line." Alfie goes up to a brunette girl and whispers in her ear. However, the girl slaps him in the face, knocking his vampire teeth into Patricia's lap. Jerome laughs hysterically at Alfie's attempt. (Alfie's line was to show his vampire teeth and ask "fancy a bite?") Nina unlocks the door to the attic and Fabian and her run inside, unaware that they had caused the black feather on top of the door to fall. Back at the party, Mick apologizes to Mara for straining Mara and Amber's friendship. Mara forgives and feeds him a chip. Amber arrives just then and distracts Mick. Then she turns to Mara and confronts her about flirting with Mick, and tells her that she heard what Mara said in the bathroom. Mara looks at Patricia for help, only to receive none as Amber continues to berate her. Amber then demands that Patricia and her switch rooms. In the attic, Nina finds a brown box and opens it with her key. She and Fabian gasp at the several artifacts inside. Fabian suggested that they take the artifacts to his uncle, a prominent archeologist, to figure out what it was, but Nina says it was their secret. Then they hear a door slam, and Nina puts the artifacts in her bag and decides to leave. Victor returns home, causing the party to come to halt. He looks around at them in disgust before returning to his office. The party resumes. While in her room, trying to open the hexagonal artifact, Nina is greeted by Amber. Amber tells her that they missed that cake at the party, but notices the blue box that held the artifact and asks if it's a jewelry box. Nina denies it and Amber tells her that she was switching with Patricia, and that she and Nina were going to be roommates. Amber says it's because of her fight with Mara. Both of them leave the room, unaware of Victor behind them. Victor heads to the attic door and sees his feather has dropped, confirming his suspicions that someone has been going up into the attic. House of Hyper Back at the party, Fabian asks Nina to dance. Nina says yes and tells Fabian about her bad dancing just as Alfie runs in the room with a stuffed deer head stuck on his head, and tries to scare everyone. Just then Victor heads downstairs and cancels the party, demanding that everyone who doesn't live in Anubis house to leave. He yells at Alfie to take off the deer head, but Alfie complains it's stuck. Victor asks who took the spare attic key, but no one responds. Victor then drags Alfie out of the room to pull off the deer head. Back at Victor's office, Victor begins harshly tugging at the deer head to get it off Alfie. But then Trudy comes in and scolds Victor for doing so, and leaves to get soap. While Victor continues pulling, Nina sneaks in and puts the spare attic key on the floor, and quickly exits. Trudy comes back with the soap, finds the key on the floor, and gives it to Victor. The other housemates want to know why they should cover for Nina, and Fabian reminds them that they were the ones that made Nina steal the key in the first place. Victor returns holding the key, and once again demands to know who put it there. All the students claim innocence, however, Nina admits that she took it. Fabian quickly covers for her and says that he took it. Soon, all the house mates have admitted that they were the ones that took the key. With no confession and not enough evidence to punish one of the students, Victor relents, but not before grounding the students for the entire weekend. As Victor exits the students start Laughing and Victor comes across to Alfie and accuses him of stealing the key too and grounds him as well and makes him clean the toilets with a toothbrush. After the weekend of being grounded, Fabian once again asks Nina about going to visit his uncle. Nina agrees with Fabian, and they both head into town to Uncle Ade's shop. Uncle Ade, who at first mistakes Nina for Fabian's girlfriend, examines the artifacts. At school, Amber asks Mick if they have more in common than him and Mara. Mick assures her that they do, and Amber walks with him, walking past and ignoring Mara. Mara turns to Patricia and wonders what Ambers deal is. Patricia tells her that Amber will come around soon. Uncle Ade is unable to say what one of them is, but the other one he say's is a recording for a phonogram. Nina remembers seeing one in the attic and resolves with Fabian to up that night and listen to the recordings. Meanwhile Patricia returns back to the house to pick up her French books, to hear a conversation between the police sergeant and Victor. Victor applauds the sergeant for his ability to control Patricia and toast Joy's disappearance saying that "Joy is buried, end of story". He then begins to discuss the next meeting for an "organization". A horrified Patricia runs away, locking herself in her room. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler *Rita Davies as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Nicholas Bailey as Sergeant Roebuck *Simon Chandler as Ade Rutter Quotes 1 1 Category:House of Anubis